Ben-Gwen (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Banjo - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Kazooie - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Tooty - Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Bottles - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Mrs. Bottles - Crystal (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invader) *Speccy - Louie (Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Goggles - Cecil (Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Drill Sergeant Jamjars - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mumbo Jumbo - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) *Gruntilda Winkybunion - Pamela Bondani (Patrol 03) *Klungo - Johnny T. Rex (Darkwing Duck) *Humba Wumba - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *Jinjos - Various Toads *Captain Blubber - Aquaman (Justice League) *King Jingaling - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) *Jolly Roger - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Sabreman - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Tiptup Sr. - Doggie Daddy (Yogi Bear) *Tiptup Jr. -Augie Doggie (Yogi Bear) *Loggo - Papa Wheelie (The Loud House) *Dingpot - Flat Tire (The Loud House) *Big Al and Salty Joe - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Roysten - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Brentilda Winkybunion - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Cheato - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Juju - Inka Dinka Doo (Donkey Kong Country) *Captain Blackeye - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Boggy - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Pikelet - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mr. Fit - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Gobi the Camel - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Trophy Thomas - Thomas (Thomas and Frinds) *Lord of Games - Walt Disney *Honey B. - Ms. Keane (Powerpuff Girls) *Conga the Ape - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Terry - Chomper's Father (The Land Before Time) *Mingy Jongo - Evil Robot Jones (a fan-made WHTRJ? character) *Chilly Billi - Jafar (Aladdin) *Chilly Willy - Hades (Hercules) *Ssslumber - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Boss Boom Box - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Patch - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Lord Woo Fak Fak - Monstro (Pinocchio) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Ben (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Ben Tennyson as Banjo Gwen (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Gwen Tennyson as Kazooie Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Tooty Shaggy Rogers in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Bottles Crystal (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders).png|Crystal as Mrs. Bottles Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (1).jpg|Louie as Speccy Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecil as Goggles Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Drill Sergeant Jamjars Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Mumbo Jumbo Pamelabondanismug.jpg|Pamela Bondani as Gruntilda Winkybunion Vlcsnap-00105.png|Johnny T. Rex as Klungo Raven.png|Raven as Humba Wumba Toad Hollow toads.png|Various Toads as Jinjos Aquaman (DCAU).png|Aquaman as Captain Blubber Mr. Casey Jones thinks..png|Casey Jones as King Jingaling Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit the Frog as Jolly Roger Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as Sabreman Doggie Daddy in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Doggie Daddy as Tiptup Sr. Augie Doggie in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Augie Doggie as Tiptup Jr. Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Fire as Loggo and Dingpot Fred Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg|and Barney Rubble as Big Al and Salty Joe Flounder lol fish.jpg|Flounder as Roysten Bluefairy.png|The Blue Fairy as Brentilda Winkybunion Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Cheato Char 117377.jpg|Inka Dinka Doo as Juju Captain-hook-disneys-house-of-mouse-4.22.jpg|Captain Hook as Captain Blackeye Yogi Bear in A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration! 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera.jpg|Yogi Bear as Boggy Johnny Bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Pikelet Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Mr. Fit Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Gobi the Camel Thomasdownload (1).jpg|Thomas as Trophy Thomas Waltdisney-nxfacil-2.jpg|Walt Disney as Lord of Games Ms Keane.png|Ms. Keane as Honey B. Red Claw.jpg|Red Claw as Conga the Ape 500px-Chomper's Mom & Dad.jpg|Chomper's Father as Terry Evil_Robot_Jones.png|Evil Robot Jones as Mingy Jongo Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Chilly Billi Hades KH.png|Hades as Chilly Willy KAAMALE.png|Kaa as Ssslumber Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Boss Boom Box Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Mr. Patch Pinocchio Monstro.png|Monstro as Lord Woo Fak Fak Posters Mr Ben and Mrs Gwen.png|Ben-Gwen Mr Ben and Mrs Gwen Tooie.png|Ben Tooie Mr Ben and Mrs Gwen Nuts and Bolts.png|Ben-Gwen Nuts and Bolts Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Banjo-Kazooie Video Game Spoofs